


Hetalia: Two Borderline Cross (Preview/Squeal)

by Skies_Sparrow



Series: Hetalia Guardian Saga [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), F/M, Humor, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_Sparrow/pseuds/Skies_Sparrow
Summary: It been a year since invasion attack by the Darkness. Americans are having struggle with their new power that control elements but soon will overcome. The 50 Guardians are taking care of their states to bring their home country back to normal. Sadly, it seems there are more trouble than it worth... AU/OCs States. **SQUEAL BY 'Hetalia: Guardian of the 50 States'**





	Hetalia: Two Borderline Cross (Preview/Squeal)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Please note this is mostly fiction and alternate universe. There will be some history later on but I want to keep it limit about harsh reality from outside of the real world. Which means that I will not include people who died from the terrorist attacks or natural disaster like Hurricane Harvey. There will be some facts, theories or opinions from my OCs. This story squeal from ‘Hetalia: Guardian of the 50 States’. Reminder this is preview and a spoiler! I will not continue until I finish the first story.**

**Washington, District of Columbia**

It had been a year since the attack of Shadow Monsters. All states went back to normal but the cost had been prices. Thousands of people...if not, hundred thousands of people had died from Shadow Monsters. People from all over the states and territories were trying to save their family, sibling, cousin and friends but, they were losing people’s lives. People were starting to lose hope until one teenage boy who isn’t going to give up and start telling people in their demand to reminder who they are and who they sworn to protect.

It not just people they are care to protect, but their country as well. They reminder what America should not be afraid of Shadow Monsters. Reminder what they should not lose hope when each person who sworn to protect can give hope. Reminder they can defeat Shadow Monsters with any possibly idea to kill them. Reminder what they had learned in their country’s history that reality who won World War 2 and Cold War. Reminder their country had their own faults. Yes, United States of America isn’t perfect country but they learn to overcome and start anew what they should protect.

Needless to say, people were thankful to the young boy, who reminded them and lead to their country to take it back what rightly belong to, goes by the name throughout in United States…

...Martin Roksana, who is the Guardian of Delaware and the President of the United States of America.

….irony enough, he was only 17 year old which cause Guardians find that quite an amusement.

Now here he is, a leader of his country, who sworn to protect his people have now starting make his country recover.

But then, who say being a leader of a country is simple?

\--------

Martin sat on his chair with serious expression with his arms cross. Several Guardians had arrived hours ago and already made their presentation about their states’ status. Some are doing well to recover while other are still struggling. Some are questions about their resources while other questions about the city mess, their jobs, etc. He would anwsers those when they are done.

He gaze to his left and watch Alfred, the personification of The United States of America, sat quietly and listen to Carlos, a Guardian of Texas, who speaking about the resources and the weapons for being legal. Martin is glad to have Alfred recover but still wish he needs take an easy before go back to his duty. He had injured his head and his right arm that cover in bandages.

Now Martin isn’t military fighter nor he called himself a general of his army but he know enough how to lead to his country with serious chooses. Most of his life in that situation isn’t simple as he knews to take a risk. But of course, being a president himself isn’t something he willing to takes.

He wish he had back in his goal being a mayor of his home for his future career but being president himself never come across his mind.

He gaze back to Carlos’s speaking that is about to finish.

“....have permission to get their own weapons.” Carlos finished.

Martin nodded in agreement, “Thank you, Carlos. Glad to have you reminder of us who are still too young or have no experience to use that kind of weapons.”

He smiled and tip his cowboy hat in grace, “Anytime, boss.” then he sat down.

Martin stares around the Guardians, “Anything to add?”

Pomona, Guardian of Florida, tap her finger under her chin in wonder, “Might I add that they need to take a seriously training?” she look her eyes to Carlos’s, “I know some of them want to protect themselves but we need to remind them that taking a weapon is huge responsibility and it not something to play with.”

“Yeah, I had thought of that but who can teach them that? I can’t go all over the states to teach them. I have my limit, ya know?” Carlos scratched his head.

“I would like to take a volunteer, include Ace. We had discussing yesterday about taking a weapon.”  Gable, Guardian of Nevada, noted her statements.

Carlos snapped his face, “Ahh, that’s right. I forgot that your older brother is veteran army.” then he gave Gable a puzzle look, “Wait, Ace? I can get you but why would he involve?”

Ace, Guardian of West Virginia, answered, “I was taught by my teacher as self-defence. While I agree to teach them a lesson but I would like to teach in medical field.”

Cowboy slowly nodded, “Make senses. In case, if anyone got hurt, one of them had to take medical aid.”

Ace nodded, “Yup. That way, would have avoided all the trouble.”

“What ‘bout the supplies for medic’l aid? Will you guys h’ve enough?”, Ivar, Guardian of Maine, question.

The three Guardian pause and look each others. “Erm…”

“I would allow to give out for medical aid because most of my state have enough supply.” a young voice with strong voice.

Everyone turn attention to one direct Guardian in shock. Not that they are shock because of willing to give away the supply…

...is because they are shock of her speaking.

Ashes Roksana, Guardian of California, had spoken throughout in the meeting. She never, not _once_ , ever speak since her young childhood age. She is more of direct silent speaker in her sign language.

Ashes gaze to three Guardians, “Is that acceptable?”

Carlos stuttered, Gable dumpshock, and as for Ace…

“Yes, I accept.” he calmly said. He had figure it out that young girl isn’t much of a speaker. People said she is weird. But when he had contact her and boy, she is very interesting young lady.

Martin shook his head. Trust his sister makes a surprise speaker. He heard Alfred snickered under his palm. _Yeesh, sis, when did you and Alfred known each other?_ He would have a word with her later.

Martin throat himself clear, “All right, then. All agreeable?” Guardians either mumbled ‘Yeah’ or said ‘I agree’, “Then all opposite?” None had said anything. “All right, let’s move on about the barrier. So, I’ll go first.”

Martin sighed, “I have no luck for breaking down the barrier with my sword. I give all my might to break it but nothing break.” he look at Carlos, hoping his best friend have better luck than him.

Sadly, it does not. Carlos shook his head negatively, “I did my best there. All borders are shut tight, boss. I rather not to have my cannon bounce it off the barrier and accidentally one of my comrades.”

Pomona ran her finger through her hair in frustrated, “Same here. I had tried several methods to uses and none of them works. All of them either reflected or dispel as soon it hit. That goddamn barrier...”

Martin look at his girlfriend in dumbfound, “Are you serious?” his girlfriend nodded, “Even your magic, rockets or hell even launch cannon never break through it?” Again, she nodded. “What the kind hell is that barrier?”

“I would like to know that too. This isn’t normal barrier.” Mulan, Guardian of Colorado, cross her arm, “If magic didn’t work, then there is need to have some kind of ancient spell or whatever it called that can break that barrier.”

Martin’s eyes narrowed, “Pomona?”

“I will look through it. I can’t say if there is a book for that because my reading languages are limit.”

“See to that.” He nodded. “Anyone else.” Most of the Guardians shook their head, except two. He gaze two Guardian, “Joe? Davis?”

Davis Roksana, Guardian of New York, shown his expression look grim which Martin raise his eyebrow, “There is but…” Davis gaze at Joe, “I think Joe have a better explanation.”

Joe, Guardian of Oregon, explained, “I have several reports from my comrades have seen Shadow Monsters trying to get through the barrier.” Joe paused, “As soon I check out, I have seen not one, not two but a group of Shadow Monsters. They have tried to slash with their claws and I can see one of them almost made it halfway.” There are several Guardians gasped and mumbled in conversation each other in worry. Alfred tensed. This is not good.

“Guys! Quiet down!” Martin shouted as soon it became quiet and quickly stare back to Joe, “Did you manage to--”

“Yes, I killed them before they make it through.” he claimed.

Martin let out his breath in relief. Alfred sighed. At least for now. But a question raise on Alfred’s mind, “In which borders did Shadow took place?”

“Canada.”

Alfred’s and Martin’s wide eyes. America may have closed off all borders except Canada. Before the barrier kick in, Pomona barely made it with her new build technology communication through Canada in case if there an emergency update in USA. People in Canada won’t able to enter because the barrier except through communicate. Martin’s cousin, Albert, who live in Canada to hear about USA’s status. However, Martin made it clear he can only trust him not to spill bean outside of Canada until the barrier is broke. Albert and his friends allow to keep secret until further notice.

Having Shadow Monsters made it through to Canada is the last thing to have another version of attack invasion just like United States. Martin growled, “My country can withstand against them but I do _NOT_ need another invasion in Canada. They do not need to go through in chaos just like us.”

The Guardians nodded in anger. America may have their own fault and taking a blame. But what America do not want or wish to have is taking Canada a invasion attack by Shadow Monsters.

“What about the southern border?” Mulan question.

“That’s just it. Shadow Monsters only focus on northern border. Not south. I don’t know why focus on Canada.” Davis said.

“How odd…” Davis agrees with her.

Alfred stood up with serious expression, “All right, guys. I know this is too much for you to handle but this need to stop.”

Alfred gaze around his Guardians, “I want you guys to take daily defend the border and make sure those monsters can’t get pass through. I don’t want my brother, Canada, to end up like me. We need to find out where the heck they are and get rid of them every last of them.”

Martin agree with his country, “He is right. I am going have you guys have two people to check out every borders. So, I’ll pick.”

Martin look up to his sister, “Ashes and Lucio, I want you two to check the bother on the north on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.”

'Got it, Martin.' Ashes signed. Lucio, Guardian of North Carolina, reply his firm voice, "Yes, sir!" 

“Carlos and Luca, check on border on Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday.” Carlos nodded and his partner, Luca, Guardian of Michigan, hummed in agreement.

“Pomona and Clovis, check on Friday through Sunday.” Pomona thumb up at her boyfriend in wide smile and her partner, Clovis, Guardian of Louisiana, nodded at his boss.

“And finally, to add one more person, Ivar, Ace and Steven will have to check on border on Alaska on Saturday, Monday and Wednesday. And Ivar, please keep an eye on my brother.”

Ivar nodded, “Understood.”

Martin’s youngest brother, Steven, Guardian of Alaska, just pouted. “Big brother, you know I can handle myself.”

“Then tell me how you drag into the mess you made from Ohio in the building making an explosion?” his brother deadpanned.

Steven cringed. _Damn, he knows._ Several Guardians snickered. Ahh, the fun of the explosion on Shadow Monsters. Alfred smirked and remembered. Ahh, poor bastards. Good times.

Martin stare at others who have yet announce, “Most of you all will do the duty with supplies and the other issues you are having with your state. By next month, I will announce who will take place to switch for border watch. Meaning every month I will switch two people in charge. Is that clear?” None had said, “Then dismiss!”

Guardian gathered their stuffs and leave the meeting, leaving Alfred and Martin alone. The two of them stood in silence. Martin gaze across the doors when his sister is the last person to leave.

“You are doing great there, boss.”

He gaze back at Alfred, who looking proud of him. He blushed and look other way. “Geez, thanks.”

Alfred chuckled, “No problem, little bro.”

Martin frowned, “Have you sense anything odd, America?”

Alfred straighten up. Hearing his boss called ‘America’ is a serious conversation. America tilted his head, “No, nothing out of ordinary.”

Martin hummed, taps his finger under his chin in deep thought, “Why Shadow Monsters focus on Canada? Why not Mexico, too?”

America shrugged, “Beat me.”

“Because like you America, your brother have same kind of pressure of power you are holding, my little eaglet.”

Martin and America spooked by Native America’s presence. Alfred clutch his crest over his rapidly beating heart, “My god, mother! Warn us next time, will ya?!”

Native America smirked and her eyes twinkling with mischievous. “And lose my fun? Not a chance, my dear.” she laughed.

America grumbled in annoyance. Martin sighed and eye on Native America, “I don’t mean to be rude but what do you means his brother have same power?”

An elder women nodded and pointed her staff to Martin’s crest, wearing a silver necklace of a shape of an eagle, wings spread with sapphire eyes. “The very same power you are holding, Great Eagle.”

Martin’s eye widen, “You means--”

Ancient nation nodded in grim. “Yes, the Ancient Spirit Breast.”

Martin stuttered in breath. _Dawn, are you listening?_

 **_“Yes. I am very wavy about those darkness get the hand on other Ancient Breasts.”_ ** , a very deep voice spoke through Martin and America’s mindscape.

“I fear those terrible creatures might able to get in my elder son’s land and take the Ancient Spirit Breast control.” Native America casts between her younger son and her son’s leader. “You _must_ not get their hand them. I am graceful for Martin saved your life, America, but having Dawn being overwhelmed by the Darkness is something you both all know what had happen. That power of the breast is too dangerous and chaotic. The chance to defeat them are slight slim. Both you are very lucky to take down quickly before Dawn took a full form. That insane women must had been plan ahead of time if taking America’s land had failed.”

Martin grits his teeth in anger, “America...”

A temperature had dropped several degree below. It didn’t affect Native America but she watched both her son and his son’s leader had unleash the coldest air atmosphere. Both of their power had unlock thank to the mystical orb had broke.

America’s head lower,“If she want to get my brother’s land…” his eyes glow into chilly blue in fury and growled, “Then she will have a death wish against me!”

**Author's Note:**

> **Alrighty, guys. I don’t know why I am doing this. It not suppose to start but geez bunny plots everywhere! I know I am suppose to focus on my first story but my mind fill with story mode. *Sigh* I won’t able to start this until I actually finish my first story so I can move on this squeal.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave a comment below and enjoy reading. Have a great day, you guys! I pray for people who are suffer in Hurricane’s path to make it safe and sound. It take time to recover. Heed the warning people, natural disaster is no joke.**


End file.
